Como el viento
by LuKa Megurine 3
Summary: actualizadoo! gomeeeeeeeeeen T,T
1. Chapter 1

COMO EL VIENTO

PROLOGO………………………………

BY: Vicky-Chan15

Genero: Romance/Accion

* * *

La mañana habia comenzado y con ella los alumnos tambien pues cada uno se preparaba para las clases, algunos emocionados, otros algos cansados por no dormir bien, y claro algunos muy aburridos por tener que ir y no querer copiar las tareas asignadas…pero ese no era el caso de ella de Kaoru Yukishiro, una joven de unos 18, esta joven tenia la tez blanca, cabellos negros y unos hermosos ojos Azulados que resaltaban esa belleza natural que tenia..Pero que ella creia no tener…

Kaoru era una joven muy timida pero bastante alegre y respetuosa con la gente..pero tenia un problema…su Hermana.. Tomoe Yukishiro, de 18 blanca, cabellos castaños y unos ojos negros pero no comunes…pues lo tenia rasgados y le quedaban muy bonito, esta chica era todo lo contrario a Kaoru, era alocada, arrogante, tenia muchas amistades y era la mas bonita de su seccion…ambas iban al ultimo año..

Ambas hermanas eran como el agua y el aceite pues Tomoe odiaba por alguna extraña razon a su hermana menor (eran mellizas,Tomoe era mayor por algunos minutos) , el caso era que cada vez que tenia tiempo Tomoe le echaba una broma a Kaoru, que por este tiempo andaba sola, pero tenia un amigo muy fiel..

Sanosuke Sagara, un joven bastante mayor que Kaoru, tenia 21, era de tez morena, ojos miel y cabello bastante desordenado….estudiaba ingenieria y era una persona con bastante carisma, sentido del humor, Kaoru lo conocio en una tienda de manga, ambos leian el mismo manga y pues cada vez que se encontraban en la tienda se peleaban por lo que debia suceder o por su personaje favorito, y con el tiempo ambos empezaron a llevarse mejor y asi nacio la amistad…

Era de mañana y ambas chicas estaban rumbo al colegio, una con un cuaderno en la mano y la otra charlando con un grupo de chicos y chicas..los jovenes miraban a Kaoru y y se reian como si la chica fuera una payasa..

La chica ya acostumbrada a esos tratos aumento su paso y entro al colegio sin hacer caso a la burla de sus compañeros y hermana…al llegar a su salon de clases tomo asiento y escondio su cabeza entre sus manos y aguanto la respiracion por unos cuantos segundos…se estaba hartando de que la molesten todo el tiempo, en la hora libre iria a decirle al Director que sus compañeros/as la molestaban hasta en horas de clase…

Hola Kao…-

La voz femenina hizo que la chica se levantara y mirara a su compañera, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y ojos celestes..toda una modelo, pues tenia un cintura muy pequeña y bastante contorneada, era la envidia de todas las chicas, pues ademas de su belleza habia logrado conquistar al director del colegio, Enishi Yukishiro, Tio Politico y lejano de Kaoru..el caso es que esta joven era la que mejor trataba a Kaoru entre sus compañeros/as..

Kaoru levanto la mirada y le sonrio de manera agradable..

Ohayou Michelle- San…- la joven rubia le abrazo y le susurro.

Ya deja el "San" amiga mia…me molesta sabes??? Venia para invitarte a tomar un helado conmigo y mi novio, es que queria que te conociera como mi amiga personal, vienes??? – la joven de cabellos negros sonrio al escuchar decir eso a su amiga..

En donde nos vemos Michelle-Sa..- fue interrupida por la rubia.

Shh…que te dije???? Nos veremos en el porton..

Lo lamento..- dijo apenada la joven..

Oh vamos Kaoru, deja de comportarte asi conmigo, cuando estemos con Enishi, te vas a comportar como la Kao que yo conosco, ok??

Ok… - ambas sonrieron, en ese momento fueron interrupidas por risas..,

Michelle, no me hagas decirle a tu novio que eres rarita..- dijo una Tomoe bastante relajada mientras era abrazada por un muchacho..

Pierdete Tomoe-Cerda..no me molestes entendiste…?? Y pobre de ti si veo a Kao mal.. te va costar caro…

Oh que miedo……………..- dijeron al unisono un grupo que estaba sentado alado de Tomoe..

Por suerte en ese momento sono el timbre y un profesor entraba para dar su clase…

Kaoru y Michelle se dieron miradas complices y la chica fue a sentarse a su respectivo asiento…

EN ALGUNA PARTE…

Unos jovenes de unos 24 se encontraban sentados en una cafeteria, uno de ellos era pelirrojo y el otro era de cabello oscuro, ambos eran muy guapos, vestian de traje negros y el pelirrojo tenia una maleta de viaje a su costado..

El pelirrojo miraba su taza de café como la cosa mas importante del mundo, mientras el de oscuros cabellos hablaba por telefono..

Tenemos lo que usted pidio, Doctor…de acuerdo lo haremos…- corto la llamada y miro a su compañero- al rio…

De acuerdo…- y asi ambos salieron de la cafeteria rumbo a un rio…- y la otra mision??? Yo tengo toda la imformacion podemos eliminarlo en cualquier momento…

El proyecto Yukishiro lo haremos la otra semana…ahora mejor vamos..tenemos solo media hora…

CON KAORU…

Era la hora libre y Kaoru Yukishiro se encaminaba hacia la sala del Director, paso por el jardin, donde escucho una voz, era la del director, se encamino hacia donde provenia la voz de un hombre de unos 27, la joven se escondio en un rincon., esperaria a salir en escena cuando su superior terminara de hablar..muy despacio…

Tenemos solo tres meses antes de que se lo declare Presidente…en Norteamerica las bombas y el ataque terrorista estaran listos para dentro de dos meses, nos encargaremos de Shogo… Saito me habia dicho lo de esa embarcacion de gente..lo tomaremos de rehenes..si lo se… Takeda se hara cargo de que esas molestias no nos saque de nuestro puesto..ese tal Kogoro, Pues el cree que no sabemos nada,si hay un infiltrado..espera..- Sintio una presencia detrás suyo y al darse la vuelta, la vio, una joven hermosa lo miraba confusa..- Hablamos luego, tengo un problema..- la chica desaparecio del lugar, Enishi suspiro..lo habian escuchado…

Mientras la joven corria hacia su salon..al entrar tropezo con su hermana…esta lo miro como si estuviese loca.

Kaoru baka, cuida por donde vas..no ves que mi reputacion de fabulosa se va a ir al caño por tu culpa..- dijo llevando sus largos cabellos hacia atrás….Kaoru suspiro..

Si claro Tomoe…- y tomo asiento, miro la ventana y rezo por que el director no la conociera…- Dios dame fuerzas…

CONTINUARA……………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

COMO EL VIENTO, CAPITULO 1: LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA….

Recordaba la mirada de su director sobre ella, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de una persona….y Enishi Yukishiro se había encargado de darselo….

FLASH BACK…

Había sonado el timbre y al ver que su hermana la esperaba molesta, decidió encargarse de ella...

Hermana..., puedes retirarte ya...yo voy a ir con Michelle a tomar un helado...dile a Mamá que no se preocupe, Michelle me va a llevar a casa…- su hermana la miro extrañada, luego sonrio.

OK… - hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado...y se alejo de ella dejandola sola...

Kaoru salio del salón y se encontró con Michelle que pareció iluminársele la cara al verla llegar...

Eh...Kaoru...pense que te habias escapado...jajaja...oh...Enishi, ella es Kaoru Yukishiro, mi mejor amiga...- y lo vio, el director la miraba con sus ojos algo confundido, cosa que disimulo al pasarle la mano a la de ojos zafiros...

Un gusto Kaoru...- apreto fuerte la mano de la chica, esta aguanto la respiracion..., la habia reconocido…

Por un momento decidió decir que se sentía mal, pero al ver como su amiga la miraba sonrío forzosamente...

La rubia salto poniendo las manos juntas...

Amor…vamos a tomar ese helado que te dije que al otro día me dio muchísimas ganas de tomarme unos diez?

OK...pero no me hagas gastar un dineral de acuerdo?- ambos se dieron un corto beso, Kaoru desvío su mirada algo tímida, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas..

Caminaron por las calles que estaban repletas de gente, pasaron por la plaza, luego llegaron a una heladería donde unos jóvenes miraron a Kaoru muy intensamente, eso no paso desapercibido por la rubia que su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro mientras le susurraba a su novio cosas chica río chillonamente mientras se acercaba a Kaoru que no notaba nada..

Kao..ves como te están mirando esos chicos...ven...- estiro la cinta que ataba el largo cabello de su amiga... su sedoso cabello negro cayo por los hombros de la chica que adquirio un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, miro reprochante a su amiga, esta solo se encogio de hombros... – Te ves hermosa Kao...vamos no seas mala, mi amor, verdad que le queda muy lindo el cabello suelto a Kaoru?- ambas chicas lo miraron, este tenia su mirada clavada en la joven desde hace un buen rato...pero para disimular miro a su chica sonriente...

Si...Kaoru-San..., eres hermosa con el pelo suelto...- la rubia lo miro acusadoramente.? tu me pediste que de mi opinión, sabes que soy muy sincero...no me lo tenias que haber dicho si no querias que dijera la verd...- fue callado por la mirada de su novia...

Bueno...yo solo decia amor..., no me enojaria por que admitieran que mi amiga es muy bonita...vamos a tomar esos helados que tanto me gustan si?- y corrió hacia el menú de sabores, Enishi suspiro y la siguió, Kaoru solo sonrío dulcemente y se acerco a los dos, pero en el trayecto dos muchachos se le acercaron, eran de esos vagos que no valían ni un centavo..miraron a la joven de arriba abajo y le guiñaron el ojo, el segundo le tomo la mano e intento llevarla hacia fuera, pero una tercera mano la estiro hacia delante, Kaoru miro a esa tercera persona a los ojos...

Oigan déjenla en paz...- Enishi empujo a uno de los jovenes y el otro en reflejo fue tras su amigo para que no se caiga...en eso dos hombres que parecian ser los dueños del local agarraron a los dos jovenes y lo sacaron a patadas afuera...mientras Kaoru volvio a mirar a su Director a los ojos, este se le acerco y le susurro muy bajito :

Se que fuiste tu...- se alejo de la chica y fue en donde su novia…la joven Kaoru miro a todos lados tratando de no echarse a llorar...ato su largo cabello y se acerco lentamente a su amiga que estaba como enamorada mirando los sabores en un cartel..

Ya elegiste un sabor Kao?- su amiga se volteo y miro a su amiga recién llegada, parecía que la chica no había notado la ausencia de esta debido a su entusiasmo con los sabores...Kaoru trago saliva y miro el cartel...

Crema del Cielo con chocolate...- fue lo unico que salio de su boca...

Cada uno eligió su sabor y al momento de pagar, Enishi como buen caballero se ofreció a pagar por Kaoru, pero esta se opuso...

- Vamos Kao, no seas mala...

Si Yukishiro-San...- el director copio a su novia...la chica solo asintio...

Al final de la tarde Kaoru se despidió de su Amiga que la había presentado como su "Amiga personal" eso le hizo reír de buena gana a Enishi...

Gracias por acompañarme Michelle...Yukishiro-San...- hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego de que la pareja se retirara, se abrio la puerta de su casa, encontrandose con una fria mirada de parte de sus Padres...

- Kamiya..Debemos hablar…- el tono de su madre la asusto, " Kamiya?" de donde había sacado eso?

- Si Mama, pero déjame tomar un buen baño..Enseguida bajo...- otra reverencia y subio por las escaleras., al entrar a su habitacion se recosto por la puerta y ahogo un sollozo...habia escuchado algo muy importante y no sabia que demonios hacer para poder evitar ver con miedo a ese Director suyo…

Tomo un baño, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisilla de color lila, luego bajo por las escaleras sintiéndose muy pequeña y vulnerable...

Al bajar fue directo hacia la cocina y miro a toda su familia, Estos la miraban como si fuera algo raro...

Madre...necesitabas algo? – tomo asiento en la silla mas cercana que había encontrado...De Tomoe ni luces, no estaba en la casa, por la cara de sus padres…ella...

Necesitamos que vayas a buscar a Tomoe...no te dijo nada verdad? – la chica negó con la cabeza..- se encuentra con su novio cerca del río..no queremos problemas y sabemos que tú eres la hija responsable...,- una hermosa sonrisa se formo en el rostro de su madre…bastante falsa para Kaoru...

Pero yo...- fue interrupida por su padre que sono molesto...

Debes ir...yo las esperare en la plaza... de ese modo Tomoe no te molestara...ahora vamos...- su padre se levanto y salio sin decir nada a su esposa...Kaoru miro mal a su madre.

Madre? – no quería ir a ver a Tomoe con el chico que antes le gustaba, pero su madre hizo caso omiso a su voz y sonrío..

Los espero para la cena…- y comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes del refrigerador, Kaoru suspiro y salio tras su padre...

Iban en el camino bastante silenciosos, Kaoru al llegar a la plaza tembló al mirar la hora en su reloj de mano...eran las 20:45 de la noche, su hermana de seguro debe estar abrazada a su novio como un chicle...

Camino calles abajo y al ver a su hermana mirando la costa atajándose por una baranda se acerco rápido., pero sin querer tropezó con alguien...

Era un muchacho bastante lindo vestía traje y tenia el cabello rojo largo atado en una coleta alta, era muy guapo...al tropezar el chico miro de reojo a la joven, esta hizo lo mismo...oww...Los ojos dorados de él casi la dejan ciega…

Discúlpame...no fue mi intecion...- fue callada por la fria mirada del chico que tenia una expresion de fastidio...

Mocosa cuida mas por donde vas...-y sin mas la dejo sola...a Kaoru le hirvio la sangre pero intento olvidarlo ya que era todo un desconocido " Genial ahora me culpan de mi descuido"

Idiota... – el chico hizo caso omiso a su ofensa." Por lo menos me escucho, miren a Tomoe, besándose como si fuera que esta en un motel...mierda, yo tengo que ser la mala de la pelicula" la joven se acerco a su Hermana y tosio para llamar la atencion de la pareja...

Que pasa?- fue lo único que dijo la chica de cabello castaño al ver a su hermana., esta puso una cara de fastidio...Okita obserbaba con diversion la escena...

Es TARDE, Sabes? Vamos a casa Tomoe y nada de peros, entiendes?..- le dio la espalda a su hermana, Tomoe río de buena gana...la joven de ojos zafiros miro a su hermana.- pasa algo Tomoe, mira que si era por mi te vas de la casa...- la joven estaba mostrando por primera vez su carácter...

Entonces…Mami me estas regañando por no llegar temprano a casa, y que me dices tu? Hummm...?yo no les dije nada a nuestros Padres, de seguro que estas molesta por eso...- Okita rio ante el comentario de su novia...Kaoru estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba por dejar atrás esa carita de niña buena para romperle la cara a su hermana...

No molestes yo llegué mucho mas temprano que tu...PERRA BARATA…- Hizo enfasis en las ultimas palabras, Tomoe la miro mal...se acerco a la chica y la empujo nada delicadamente...

LA PERRA ERES TU KAORU...- Y la pelea empezo...Okita no queria meterse en la pelea o que ambas armen un escandalo...asi que trato de alejarse de la escena tomando a Kaoru por los hombros...Tomoe lo miro desconcertada.

QUE HACES?- Quería matar a ese chico que la estaba jalando para separarla de Tomoe...

Tranquila Kaoru-Chan...no le hagas caso a tu hermana...vayan a casa, entendido? – se dirigió a las dos en ese momento, Kaoru miro el suelo arrepentida de querer mostrar su rabia por su hermana y Tomoe solo asintió como nena buena...- ok...nos vemos mañana chicas...- y se alejo de las dos...

Vamos Tomoe...- camino en direccion hacia la plaza, miro hacia un lugar y vio a aquel joven con quien hacerrato tropezo, este miraba el cielo mientras hablaba por telefono...

Llegaron adonde estaba el auto de su Padre y subieron sin decir nada...

Kaoru fue la única que agradeció a su Padre por haberlas esperado tanto…

En el trayecto Kaoru miraba por la ventanilla pensando en ese extraño que se había molestado por un simple roce...

"Que idiota, fue un pequeño descuido..."

Al llegar a casa cenaron y luego con una reverencia se subió a su habitación...allí se tiro al suelo y empezo a llorar...llorar por no contarle nada a su padre o a su familia...

EN OTRA PARTE…

Estaban en una reunión muy importante, sentado en un salón cercano ala ventana de un hermoso departamento..., su mirada era de poco interes., estuvo así por media hora hasta que sonó su celular…

Disculpe Takeda-Sama..un momento… - Atendió y se escucho la voz de un hombre muy alterada...- Que pasa Ji-ne? Estas muy agitado...

Señor usted esta en peligro...la Elite Japonesa esta buscando una forma para poder eliminarlo…es algo problemático sabe usted que si hay algun testigo y ve la tele en estos dias en donde se anuncia lo del "Supuesto ataque terrorista" podria ir hasta la prensa y contar lo de nuestro plan...no deseo verlo muerto Señor...por si acaso...hay alguien que sabe sobre esto?

No te preocupes...yo me hare cargo...necesito que mi departamento en shinjuku esté listo…quiero que Tun mate a ese tal Shinta...no me importa si tiene que matar a otras personas para conseguirlo...

Si Señor…lo que usted diga...

Y así ambos cortaron la comunicación…y el destino de la joven Kaoru dependía de las órdenes de Enishi...

CONTINUARA….

CAPITULO 2: ME SIENTO PERSEGUIDA O SOLO ES MI IMAGINACION...?

Jejejej holaaaaaaaaa…. Quiero hacer una aclaracion, seguro que nadie se ha dado cuentaa, pero el capitulo anterior que publique era el capi 2, pero falto este X3 osea, despues del prologo venia este, es q me cuesta subir los capis T,T gomeeen! Espero no se enojen conmigo y,y

Meresco la muerte! Ok no xp

Queria agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia en leer mi fic! Arigatou gozaimasu n,n

Espero poder recompensarlos pronto n,n!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2 : ME SIENTO PERSEGUIDA..O SOLO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN?

Dos dias faltaba para que sea sabado..Kaoru ya no sabia que hacer con su Director…pues este Siempre a la hora de la salida le mentia a su novia e iba tras de Kaoru..le chantajeaba, le coqueteaba e incluso habia querido propasarse con ella..

Un joven miraba por la ventana de su salon de clases, luego miraba su libreta..dio un fuerte suspiro..le aburria la clase de Etica..esta materia que tenia que ver con Ingenieria en Marketing? El joven saco un manga y haciendo ademan de que miraba su libreta de Etica empezo a entretenerse con el manga de " Saint Seiya" estaba en la mejor parte cuando escucho que alguien le estaba llamando..levanto la vista y vio el rostro de una anciana muy enojada..

Le pregunte si para usted la Libertad y el Libertinaje le son Iguales o si tienen mucha diferencia?- la casi anciana lo miro con una ceja levantada..el chico empezo a 'pensar hasta que sonrio muy divertido..

Hump…yo creo que la Libertad y el libertinaje son exageradamente diferentes profesora..- la vieja sonrio malvadamente..

Especifique su respuesta .. – Sano imito su sonrisa..

Bueno si aquí NO hubiera libertad los desgraciados politicos no estarian haciendo lo que quisieran con el pais..y pues si aquí hubiera libertinaje yo no estaria en esta clase taaaaan Aburrida…con una mujer que dice que no es amargada porque su marido la abandono cosa que yo niego rotundamente Sra..- a la pobre mujer casi se le cae la boca al escuchar al joven..y cuando iba a decir algo Sano la interrumpio.- y no hace falta Vieja, yo me largo de esta clase..Permiso..- y guardo sus cosas,la profesora y algunos alumnos miraban atonitos la escena mientras el chico salia bostezando del salon..

Sr. SAGARA LE BAJARE PUNTOS EN ESTA MATERIA.! – El chico paro en su trayecto y sonrio..

No me interesa su Clase Sra..yo vengo para estudiar ingenieria, no para saber de los valores y la democracia que hoy en dia son ignorantes a nuestros SENTIDOS..- Y con eso abandono la clase..

CON KAORU…

Ya sono el timbre! Al fin iria a su casa, se daria un baño, leeria sus cuadernos y luego de estudiar tomaria una siesta..se estiro con pereza en su asiento…mañana seria jueves y habria una fiesta..y claro que no iria..se quedaria a dormir y ver peliculas animadas que pasaban siempre a las mañanas cuando ella iba al colegio..

Nos vamos juntas Kao?-le dijo Michelle sonriendo..la joven la miro apenada..

lo siento..no he copiado toda la tarea asignada todavia..mañana vienes?

Claro! Y tu tambien..no te querras perder viendome bailar I love Rock and Roll de Britney..no? – hizo un puchero…Kaoru sonrio falsa..

Oh..si..si? pero lo siento amiga..mañana tengo una cita muy importante…le pides a Yukishiro-Sama que te filme? – la joven rubia sonrio pervertidamente

Y.. con quien tienes una cita? – Kaoru rio bajito..

Hmp..con una Tv de 32 pulgadas y con el canal animex..tambien invite a una taza de chocolate caliente con ricas galletitas.. – ambas se miraron a los ojos, hasta que estallaron en risas…- lo siento Michelle.. jajaja..

Que mala eres…jajajajaja..por tu culpa casi renuncie a mi estupido baile para ir al centro comercial contigo..- hizo un puchero.. – es enserio? No vas a venir?

No..no puedo mañana pasan la Princesa Mononoke y yo estuve todas las vacaciones esperando a que la pasen..y ahora que estamos en epoca de clase lo pasan esos ineptos..me perdonas por querer mas a la tele y a la taza de chocolate que a ti? – la joven fruncio el ceño fingiendo enojo.

No lo se..tal vez si me prometes algo..- la mirada confundida de Kaoru hizo que la chica sonriera..- La otra vez bailas conmigo, entendido?

Yo? Estas loca? – en ese momento sono el celular de Kaoru, la chica inmediatamente atendio haciendo una seña a su amiga..- hola..Sanosuke? como estas?..yo bien estoy por salir del colegio pero tengo algunas cosas que copiar..ah aja..espera…COMO QUE TE SALISTE DE CLASE? Humm…Ok.., te entiendo..nos vemos entonces cerca de la tienda de pasteles de la ..ok..Chao Sr..Jajajaja…- colgo..su amiga la miro interrogante..- es Sanosuke Sagara..el chico de la tienda de ventas de manga..- La joven rubia rio pervertidamente..

Y? no hay nada entre ustedes..yo lo conocia, me dijo que eras muy bonita..yo creo que le gustas..

Es imposible amiga..el tambien me dijo que era muy bonita..el tiene una novia..no la conosco pero el dice que es muy mala…pero que su amor va mas alla, porque el esta acostumbrado a lo masoquista..hmp..creo que tienes visita..- unas chicas se acercaron a la rubia y gritaron emocionadas..

Por dios! Eres Michelle Paige? Tu padre al otro dia salio en la tele, y tu te veias muy palida, podrias decirnos como termina la temporada..- Kaoru sonrio, el Padre de michelle era actor internacional..

No te preocupes Michelle, no me van a comer los monstruos..puedes retirarte..- Michelle por primera vez sonrio fastidiada..entonces Kaoru le susurro bajito..- te lo mereces por quererme hacer bailar..U.U

Ya me encargare…de vengarme.. Chaocito Kao linda..te llamare…- y se fue dejando sola a la chica que sonrio y volvio a copiar lo que le faltaba..su Celular sono de nuevo., miro en la pantalla y vio que decia "", quien seria, acaso su hermana queria molestarla? Atendio.

Hola?...- nadie hablaba por el otro lado de la linea..- OI! Tomoe-baka, Si piensas que vas a fastidiarme no lo haras..habla de una maldita vez….ok.. tu lo quisiste..- y antes de cortar escucho un suspiro masculino..Kaoru sintio un escalofrio..- Quien habla? Sano? – se corto la comunicación, kaoru miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie..en ese momento se acordo de su Director….temblo.

Copio toda la tarea que tenia y cuando empezo a guardar sus cosas un ruido la asusto..salio del salon y se encontro con el conserje, este le sonrio amablemente mientras la joven suspiraba.." veo muchas peliculas de terror y suspenso" se dijo a si misma recostandose en la pared..luego le sonrio al anciano que limpiaba el piso..

Disculpe..no sera mi intencion pero debo pisar su piso..

Oh..por favor…pasa..- kaoru le sonrio tranquilamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Gracias..Hasta mañana..- y miro su celular con temor…al salir del patio principal sintio que alguien la miraba,no supo porque pero penso en su Director..le temia mucho..escucho una voz…

Disculpe ..- paro en seco y volteo con temor..para su suerte era un Señor de edad avanzada que trataba de agacharse para recoger una bolsa..la joven suspiro y se acerco al pobre anciano.

Yo le ayudo…- le sonrio mientras recogia la bolsa que estaba en el suelo, al pasarsela sintio un escalofrio en su espalda..

Vaya..mis alumnos siendo humildes..- era la voz de quien menos deseaba escuchar..y donde estaba asi su amiga Michelle? Se volteo y al verlo sonreir serenamente quiso morir, estaba solo y eso significaba que nada era bueno…

Gracias hija..Señor..- el anciano se retiro dejando a Kaoru con un nudo en la garganta..

Kaoru..como estas?..- su tono de voz no le gustaba..era meloso..asi que con mucha parsimonia se alejo de el..

Estaba ayudando al pobre anciano…pero ya me iba…- y empezo a caminar hasta que sintio que el hombre le tomaba una de las manos..- que hace?- gimio al sentir que su Director la estiraba hacia la parte trasera del colegio..- Dejeme…

No sabes los problemas que me has causado niña..- Upsss. El tono habia cambiado..era mas grave, gruñon y amenazante, sintio como su muñeca era apretada con mucha presion..

No queria…no debia dejar que el la llevara..intento soltarse, pero el hombre al no ver gente a su alrededor saco un arma de su chaqueta apuntando a la espalda de la joven..Kaoru empezo a sollozar…

- Que quiere de mi?, ya le dije que jamas contare lo que paso..dejeme..

Maldita niña..callate..y camina..- la empujo siempre atajandola de la mano..

El conserje lo va a ver..y..

Ese idiota no dira nada, que acaso no sabes que el dinero mueve el mundo cariño..- y al entrar en el estacionamiento la tiro hacia el auto..la chica se atajo por la perilla para no caer, pero en el momento en que quiso ponerse derecha Yukishiro la apreto contra si…- dime Kaoru que sientes? No lo tomes mal..es nuestra primera cita.., y como regalo conoceras mi Edificio..pero es una sorpresa asi que..- y la golpeo, haciendo que la chica cayera inconsciente en sus brazos..

CONTINUARAA….


	4. Chapter 4

COMO EL VIENTO….

CAPITULO 3: ESCAPANDO DE LAS MANOS DE ENISHI..., CAYENDO EN LAS MANOS DE L DEMONIO...

El la miraba de una manera inentendible, se tambaleaba al caminar...y ella solo lo miraba sin poder hacer nada...

Hola dulce Kaoru...bienvenida a mi palacio, se que estas incomoda asi, en esa posicion pero no podia tomarme el lujo de dejarte suelta, seria una lastima, te escaparias... – y se sento en la cama, desde ahí estiro la silla de la chica, esta solo lo observaba con temor... temia...

No me hagas daño Enishi-Sama.. se lo ruego...yo, yo jamas contare lo que escuche...es una promesa...pero por favor dejeme ir…. – en ese momento el joven se levanto le saco una de las ataduras de unas de la mano, Kaoru penso que la iba a soltar, pero su idea se esfumo al ver que Enishi acariciaba aquella mano...

Crees que por eso te tengo aquí? No seas ingenua niña... desde el dia en que te vi...cuando me pediste disculpas por tu atraso en las cuotas, me cautivaste...

En ese momento se acerco al rostro de la chica y le tomo el mentón atrayéndolo hacia el...Kaoru dio vuelta la cara, pero este le apreto la mandibula, y cuando iba a besarla…sono el timbre de la habitacion...Enishi empujo la silla, esta cayo y Kaoru gimio de dolor...

Más vale que sea algo importante, o si no Ji-ne se encargara de eliminar al que me molesto... -

Se alejo de Kaoru, esta al ver como el joven se tambaleaba para llegar a la puerta, vio como este tropezaba en el intento.

" Es mi oportunidad, tengo que desatarme la otra mano... y...golpear a Enishi cuando vuelva para dejarlo inconciente, y asi escapar...llamare a la policia lo llevaran a la carcel, y vivire en paz, oh...demonios suena demasiado facil.., que hago? , esto es demasiado complicado, mejor veo como me salgo de estas.." con ese pensamiento se solto las manos con un bisturi que tenia en el bolsillo de su camisa , hoy lo habian utilizado en la hora de bioquimica.,,las piernas y se arrastro por el suelo..Llegando donde se encontraba el velador, lo desenchufo y vio como Enishi, salía de la habitación...y no cerraba la puerta, SU OPORTUNIDAD! El muy confiado ni siquiera volteo a verla…

Se acerco sigilosamente ala puerta, saco la cabeza y vio que Enishi le gritaba a un hombre grandote y de tez oscura.

Maldita sea Tun, ahora yo tendré que hacer el trabajo sucio, llamaras a Ji-ne y le dirás que fuiste un cobarde... – y empezo a golpear al hombre que solo retrocedia con cada golpe...

Kaoru vio a su alrededor, el elevador estaba casi enfrente suyo! Y la escalera estaba al costado del elevador, tenia que correr, era su única oportunidad para salir de allí, gritar con todo y pedir ayuda...

Su corazón le latía fuertísimo, temblaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza...

"ES AHORA O NUNCA" Y con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta lo mas lenta que pudo, y luego corrió, toco el ascensor, y cuando este iba a abrirse Enishi grito su nombre...

Kaoru! Tun atrápala! – en ese momento el gigante corrió detrás de la joven, esta miro la puerta de elevador y luego corrió, abrió la puerta de las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas corriendo, tropezándose, el hombre venia detrás de ella, y Enishi había tomado el ascensor.

Maldita sea como se escaparía de ese gigante que cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella? Miro su camino, LA SALIDA! Corrió mas fuerte, sus piernas le dolían, pero Kaoru puso toda su voluntad, y abrió la puerta que decía SALIDA, para luego encontrarse con un callejón y un camino hacia la calle, miro detrás de ella y vio que el hombre estaba por alcanzarla, así que tomando aire empezó a correr, salio, y miro a su alrededor, mucha gente había por las calles, miro el reloj de unas de las tiendas, esta marcaba las 18: 30 , miro su uniforme, estaba vestida todavía de colegiala, tal vez si pidiera ayuda en aquella tienda..Vio a un guardia que entraba en una de las tiendas, se dio vuelta y vio que el hombre grandote la había encontrado, así que corrió en dirección hacia la tienda al entrar empezó a `pedir ayuda.

POR FAVOR...AYUDENME, UN, un hombre me esta persiguiendo y y...ayudenme...yo...

Tranquila jovencita, dime como te llamas? – en ese momento entro el hombre que la perseguía... y Kaoru grito...

ES EL! AYUDENME POR FAVOR! – Se sentía angustiada, parecía que el corazón le saldría por la boca... el hombre miraba a la chica con odio... y mientras se le acercaba, el dueño llamaba a la policia.

Por favor señor deje de molestar a la jovencita...-

El hombre río y saco un arma de su chaqueta...

KAORU KAMIYA...ME HAS CAUSADO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS ESTA SEMANA, ENISHI, VA A...golpearme por esto pero no tengo otra opcion, tendre que dejarte paralitica, corres muy rapido... – en ese momento cuando el hombre moreno iba a disparar el guardia se lanza encima de este y lo golpea haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, Kaoru corrio hacia el dueño que le tomo de las manos metiendola en el baño.

No salgas hasta que veas que la policía llegué... – y salio del baño para ayudar al guardia que era golpeado por Tun...

Ya me harte de este juego… - y saco un pequeño cuchillo para luego incrustar en el hombro derecho de este. – así te quedas por haberme buscado... y ahora te toca a ti... – se acerco al dueño, este solo se alejo...

Porque busca a aquella niña? No le veo la razón para que se ponga de esa manera...las camaras lo estan filmando, por favor no cometa alguna locura... – y en ese momento el dueño cayo inconciente al suelo... el hombre se dirigio al baño con paso sigiloso mientras se acercaba al baño, entro en un abrir de ojos pero no habia nadie, hasta que sintio un golpe en la espalda...

Kaoru al notar que el dueño suplicaba por que no le hagan daño, salio del baño y se escondió debajo del mostrador y desde ahí cogio una silla y al ver que el grandote se acercaba al baño se levanto lentamente y lo golpeo, pensando que el grandulón

Iba a quedar inconciente, tiro la silla al suelo y corrió hacia la salida, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver como el grandulón le agarraba de los hombros y la apretaba contra la pared...

Maldita niña...ahora me voy a vengar de ti... sabras lo que es el dolor, y no creas que voy a tener compasion por ti... – la joven temblo un poco al sentir que el grandulon la apretaba, que hacer? Oh.. ya sabia..

Lo abrazo, el grandote sonrío con ternura falsa, en ese momento de distracción recibió un golpe en la entrepierna, Y una mordida en la mano, la soltó y en ese momento Kaoru Yukishiro salio a toda velocidad de la tienda...

EN OTRA PARTE..

- Una hora mas y si no vienes te juro que me largo...y no creas que vendre a buscarte… - decia un pelirrojo hablando por celular, mientras se recostaba sobre un auto de color negro... el chico tenia una expresion vacia...observo la calle, la gente caminaba normalmente, todos en su asuntos, felices con llegar a casa y tenderse a la cama para poder descansar...

Extrañaba hacer eso...pero ahora que trabajaba en la Corporación...no tenia vida, solo vivia luchando para que el pais no fuera mas corrupto, como? Haciendo justicia...con las manos...

-Himura- Sama...aqui tiene el pedido de Katsura, digale que todo esta en sus manos... – decia un hombre trajeado...que luego de entregarle un sobre negro desaparecio, El joven de cabellos pelirrojos suspiro...metio el sobre en su chaleco y abrio la puerta de su automovil para entrar, pero en ese momento alguien le toco los hombros nada delicadamente., eso lo molesto se dio media vuelta para reprochar a sea quien sea, pero lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto...

CON KAORU...

Había corrido lo mas que sus piernas le permitían...tropezó con alguien...

Al ver la cara de la persona con quien había tropezado echo un pequeño grito...

Era Enishi y la miraba con diversión y enojo a la vez.

Aunque corras como desquiciada e intentes escapar de mis manos, no podrás, es imposible... -

Por favor... – Enishi sacaba un arma...la gente observo aquella escena, y Kaoru solo lagrimeo, parecia que a Enishi no le importara la gente a su alrededor...apunto hacia la frente de la joven, esta cerro los ojos... – no debiste portarte mal...eres muy mala...por eso me temo mi querida niña…que tendre que castigarte. – y disparo, pero la bala jamás toco la cabeza de la joven...Porque en ese momento un muchacho se habia puesto frente de Kaoru recibiendo el disparo en la pierna, pues Enishi no queria dañar a SU chica y habia bajado el arma hacia la pierna de esta...

SANOSUKE! NOOO... – Kaoru lo miro, el muchacho la miraba a los ojos con tristeza...

CORRE JOU-CHAN! YO ESTARE BIEN... – se levanto del piso y se puso en pie apenas, Kaoru nego con la cabeza, pero el muchacho la miro con enojo... – VETE! – Y la joven corrió, pero no todo es bueno...en ese momento recibio una bala en la pierna izquierda y cayo al suelo...El muchacho de cabellos castaños grito y se abalanzo contra Enishi que corrio queriendo ir a agarrar a Kaoru.

Sanosuke intento golpear a Enishi, este al ver que Sano se abalanzaba contra el, lo volvió a disparar pero en la otra pierna.

El castaño no aguanto y cayo inconciente al suelo...Kaoru observo con horror la escena...en ese momento llegaba la policia, su momento oprtuno para correr, se levanto, gimiendo de dolor corrio cojeando, miro detrás de ella y vio que a Enishi no le importaba la policia, la estaba siguiendo! Apresuro su paso, doblo en una calle y vio a un muchacho que habría la puerta de su automóvil...camino esforzandose por que Enishi no la alcanzara, y llego hasta el, este estaba de espaldas a ella...asi que lo llamo...pero de su boca no salia nada, asi que decidio zarandearlo por los hombros, este se dio la vuelta con una mirada de odio, pero al verla su expresion cambio a una de horror...

El joven pelirrojo la vio...era una joven colegiala, debia tener unos 17, 18, su rostro estaba palido, y lloraba, miro el suelo...vio sangre...que demonios? La joven tenía una bala en la pierna izquierda...y eso lo alarmo, pues estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre...

Ayúdeme por favor, se lo suplico, lléveme con usted, me quieren matar… - y con eso cayo inconciente. Pero el joven la agarro entre sus brazos, la miro.

Pobre jovencita, quien la habría lastimado así? Y quien tendría deseos de matarla? Miro su pierna, seguía sangrando, así que se apresuro en meterla al auto...en la parte recosto en su estado de shock y arranco el auto…iria directamente hacia la Corporacion.

Desde no muy lejos un Enishi observaba la escena...con bastante furia apretaba los puños, susurrando un nombre...

- Kenshin Himura... te juro que cuando los encuentre, ambos moriran en mis manos..-

Y vio como aquel auto desaparecía por las calles de Tokio... un auto plateado paro frente a Enishi, este miro con la mirada perdida al conductor que habia abierto la puerta de pasajero. – Ji-ne… -

- Sube Yukishiro… -

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

COMO EL VIENTO...

CAPITULO 3 : CONFUSION…

En el camino iba muy pensativo y al llegar en la central, saco a la chica del auto, pateo la puerta que daba a la entrada de la Corporation, al entrar el guardia que lo vio, se quedo aterrado al ver a la chica chorreando de sangre, el joven pelirrojo tenia el pantalon cortado, habia visto que la joven tenia una hemorragia muy grave, y como no tenia nada de primeros auxilios, tuvo que cortar su pantalon sagrado y asi retener por lo menos 10 minutos aquella hemorragia que no cesaba..

La doctora Takani atendio a la chica en cuanto la vio, esta seguia aun inconciente, eso habia facilitado la operación para quitarle la bala, y luego coserle la zona afectada, despues de unas horas de que el joven pelirrojo estuviese sentado esperando saber como se encontraba aquella desconocida, la doctora Takani salio del area de operaciones, su caminar elegante y sus tacos finos y altos hacian un ruido seco con las valdosas blancas del lugar, Kenshin al sentir aquel ruido se levanto de su asiento mirando a la doctora friamente, esta notando ese semblante tan caracteristico le sonrio en forma de respuesta, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno frio.

El Señor Katsura quiere hablar con usted Himura.. – y con eso se alejo del lugar, Kenshin al igual que ella tomo otra direccion, fue a tomar el elevador, subio unos 14 pisos y luego de eso entro a una sala de runiones, ahí se encontraba el Señor Katsura, recostado contra uno de los sillones mirando unos papeles seriamente, al sentir a himura bajo los papeles a la mesa, para luego levantarse y estrechar la mano de su aliado, el pelirrojo lo miraba a los ojos como queriendo leerselo, pero como siempre no lograba sacarle nada.

Himura..veo que te has traido a una jovencita muy problemática.. – tomo asiento invitando al pelirrojo,el joven copio a su lider..

Me puede explicar a que se refiere? – miro los papeles que estaban en la mesa. En esos papeles decian un nombre.

Me has traido mi pedido? No me gusta esperar Himura, jajaja.. ya te explicare hijo mio.. – le sonrio cariñosamente, Himura se sonrojo ante esto.. la ultima vez que lo llamo asi fue cuando el y Aoshi tuvieron una mision que casi los mata..de vergüenza…

Señor aquí tiene sus papeles..- y se los entrego algo temeroso..el señor al notar eso sonrio

No te preocupes que no volveran hacer eso.. jajajajaja.. – y guardo la carta en una carpeta..Para luego agarrar la carpeta que tenia impresa un nombre..el joven estaba muy impaciente, habia traido a algun espia a la corporacion? Deseaba con toda su alma que no fuese cierto.. – Su nombre es Kamiya Kaoru..tiene 18 es huerfana pero no lo sabe, la Flia. Yukishiro cuida de ella..estudia en el colegio mas mugroso de tokio..es la hija de Kojiro Kamiya..el al parecer esta vivo..umm..ella nos podria ayudar, pues tiene informacion valiosa sobre Enishi Yukishiro…

El pelirrojo miro un punto en la nada..esa chica estaba herida, cual seria el motivo por el cual le hubiesen disparado y ella huyendo? Miro a Kogoro, este le sonrio con cordialidad..

…. Y como salio lastimada? – miro el informe de la chica.

Según algunas fuentes, Yukishiro la secuestro, muy valiente la niña, pues logro escaparse.. ella escucho una conversación privada de Enishi .. nuestro querido objetivo…El unico problema ahora será tratar de que nos ayude..- lo miro serio..el pelirrojo no dijo nada, miraba a su jefe sin expresión.

Gracias por la información Señor…voy a cambiarme. – y se retiro después de unos minutos de silencio…Katsura sonrio..que bueno era tener a Kenshin Himura…

EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE LA CORPORACION…

Abrio sus preciosos ojos azules y vio borroso., los volvio a cerrar..suspiro..no le dolia tanto la pierna..quien la habria salvado? Se lo tenia que agradecer..Enishi la hubiera lastimado si la hubiera alcanzado..pero eso no paso. y Sano?por dios! Esperaba que nada le hubiera pasado..no se lo perdonaria..

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que habia visto a un hombre no tan mayor que ella, este la miraba confuso..y luego oscuridad..

Ahora si pudo ver bien al abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor, un hospital? No podia ser o si? Si era asi Sano de seguro estaria por ahí.. se recosto y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, que diria su hermana al saber que lo unico que ella podia hacer era darle problemas..sollozo un buen rato..al tranquilizarse, vio que alguien entraba a la habitación.

Miro al chico, tenia el pelo rojo y largo atado en una coleta alta , era de tez blanca y vestia un pantalón negro y una chaqueta del mismo color, su mirada era fria y no tenia signos de preocupación ni emocion por haberla visto..

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella y sin tomar permiso ni saludarla se sento en la camiya..mirandola directamente a los ojos sin temor..

Te sientes bien? – era lo unico que dijo, la chica bajo la mirada, le apenaba que la miraran de esa manera, tan fijamente, como si quisiera leerla al verla.

La chica lo miro y luego vovio a bajar la mirada.

Si…gracias por salvarme..yo le.. – fue interrupida.

No es nada, siempre me pasa lo mismo..- un prolongado silencio- ..niña deberias de ser menos curiosa..eso te podria llevar a la muerte…- los ojos de la chica brillaron y se sento de golpe en la cama quedando a escasos centímetros del desconocido que le estaba reprochando algo que paso sin querer..

Usted no sabe nada..miré se lo agradesco de verdad ,pero... -. Y fue interrumpida de nuevo..

Niña hablas demasiado..- y se levanto, Kaoru bufo enojada..- necesito saber que te hizo aquel hombre que te seguia..

Usted es policia? – lo miro confundida, acaso su tormento se terminaria si este hermoso regalo de dios la escuchaba? La chica se sonrojo muchisimo al notar lo que habia pensado..sin embargo el muchacho puso su mirada mas fria y la observo.

No te gustaria saber en que trabajo...- la chica se mareo con tanto misterio y se recosto en la camiya, el chico la miro.- te sucede algo?

Eto…es que no he comido nada desde esta mañana..y me mareo si no…- y se volvio a sonrojar, el chico fruncio el ceño…y abrio la puerta..

Volvere en unos minutos…- y la dejo sola..

La chica al estar sola suspiro, que pena le daba que el hombre ese la mirara de esa forma..como ella podria mirar esos ojos tan ambares? Era imposible..volvio a suspirar..miro a su alrededor y se levanto de la camilla, pero al hacerlo cayo asi que no tuvo otra que recostarse.

Se sentia algo asustada, le daba miedo saber que todo era una trampa para volver en los brazos de aquel hombre tirano y abusador…queria llorar porque seguro su hermana, su madre y su padre la mirarian con malos ojos, ademas que ninguno la apoyaria, pues Enishi era pariente y seguro dejarian que abusara de ella, y hasta harian lo imposible para que nadie se enterara…

Come o moriras desnutrida..- entro aquel pelirrojo que no le queria decir quien era..traia en la mano un vaso de gaseosa y sandwiches, la chica lo miro con la ceja levantada mientras aceptaba el alimento.

Gracias….. por el cumplido me has hecho feliz...- y empezo a comer, el chico la obserbaba atentamente..Kaoru al notar eso dejo de comer.

Que pasa?- la miraba todavía, la chica se sonrojo de nuevo, si seguia asi le dirian que durmio bajo el sol..

Eto..bueno, no quisiera ser mal educada, pero me molesta que estes mirando..- el chico se dio la vuelta.

Que te hace pensar que te estaba observando a ti?...eres demasiado narcisista….

- Que mal hombre eres..no te conosco pero…- los ojos del chico centellearon de furia..el jamás seria un animal tan humano…

Malcriada, te atreves a hablarme de esa forma! No sabes quien soy? ..- y saco una espada con filo, en unos segundos aquella espada estuvo apuntada a la garganta de la chica, esta temblo al verlo en esa posición, la mataria?- soy aquel asesino que mata sin chistar a aquel que se meta en su camino, y tu no eres la excepcion niña..- apreto mas fuerte la espada, Kaoru sollozo..

Suelteme.. – el chico se acerco al oido de la joven y le murmuro bastante bajo, haciendo que la chica se estremesca al sentirlo cerca..

No es tu hora de morir..todavia.. – y la solto..la chica se alejo del joven, quedando del otro lado de la cama , y al sentir una punzada de dolor en su pierna gimio..

El chico la observo, tantas emociones en un solo dia..en un instante tuvo la necesidad de dañarla..pero al ver esos ojos tan inocentes, puros se alejo diciendo que no la mataria porque todavía no era su hora..

Se levanto al escucharla gemir..la herida no estaba sana, pero no era su culpa, el la habia asustado..asi que sin importarle cuanto miedo le tuviera se acerco a ella, la alzo y la recosto en la camilla..

Ademas de malcriada eres insoportable..no puedes quedarte quieta..

- No mi es culpa que un monstruo como tu me quiera matar..- puso el sándwich en la mesita que se encontraba alado de la camilla.

Miro al chico con dureza, este la miraba sin emocion, mientras se dirigia en la puerta y se recostaba contra ella, cerrando los ojos.

Y bien? Ya se te paso? – dijo el joven con sarcasmo, ella pensando que se referia a su pierna le sonrio.

Me duele un poquito, pero yo creo..- fue interrumpida.

No me referia a tu pierna., me referia a tu mal genio, deberias estudiar mas eso de modales, yo conosco a una maestra, si quieres..- a la chica le salio una venita en la frente..por dios! Que hombre mas insoportable, era tan..

Que dices! Pero si fuiste tu el que me quiso asesinar..!

Quien me provoco? – un silencio fue la respuesta.- ves, aceptas hasta que eres insoportable..malcriada y..

Basta! Me voy de aquí, no aguanto tu mal trato, el unico insoportable eres tu, no has hablado nunca con una mujer…? Parece que no..

Si he hablado con muchas mujeres pero no con animales..- la chica se levanto de la camilla y sin importarle el dolor agarro su camisa blanca y su falda de color negro..

Retirate.. voy a cambiarme..

El chico abrio lo ojos y la miro..

Lo que digas…- y sin mas abrio la puerta, y salio dejando a la joven bastante sonrojada..

Donde demonios estoy?.. – se saco la yukata y se vistio rapidisimo. Luego se miro en el espejo que se encontraba alado de un cuadro.- bueno, podria tener ojeras, pero no me quejo..- abrio la puerta, y al hacerlo se encontro con esa mirada ambar..- me voy..Señor desconocido..permiso..- pero el muchacho no le dio el paso..

No estoy autorizado para dejarte ir…- la empujo hacia la habitación, la chica lo intento golpear, pero el joven ya sabia cual seria el siguiente movimiento de la joven..

Ayudenme! – pero la mano del chico la cayo..

Deseas morir? – su otra mano estaba atajando la enpuñadura de su espada..la chica sollozo..en donde se habia metido?

CONTINUARA…


End file.
